Candyman (Christina Aguilera song)
"Candyman" is a song recorded by American singer Christina Aguilera, taken from the second disc of her fifth studio album, Back to Basics (2006). The song was written by Aguilera and Linda Perry and was produced by Perry. "Candyman" was planned to be released as the second single from Back to Basics; however, RCA Records decided to release "Hurt" instead. Subsequently, the track was released on in February 2007 as the third single from the album. "Candyman" is described as a song that incorporates pop, jazz, blues, and swing styles and lyrically speaks about sexual intercourse. "Candyman" received generally positive reviews from music critics, most of whom praised the song's musical style and deemed it one of the outstanding tracks on the second disc of Back to Basics while some criticized its sexual content. Commercially, the single peaked within the top 20 of record charts in countries including Australia, Canada, Germany, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. In the United States, it peaked at number 25 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart and was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America. As of September 2014, the song has sold over 1.15 million copies in the United States.1 "Candyman" received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 2008 ceremony. A music video for the song was co-directed by Matthew Rolston and Aguilera herself. The video received an MTV Video Music Award nomination for Best Direction at the 2007 award ceremony. The song was included on the setlist of Aguilera's Back to Basics Tour (2006-08) and covered by Alexandra Burke and the Glee cast. Contents 1 Recording and release 2 Composition 3 Critical reception 4 Chart performance 5 Music video 6 Live performances and covers 7 Credits and personnel 8 Track listing and formats 9 Charts 9.1 Weekly charts 9.2 Year-end charts 10 Certifications 11 Release history 12 References 13 External links Recording and release "Candyman" was written by Aguilera and Linda Perry, with production handled by the latter. Perry also played the piano, mellotron, bass, and served as the director. Jim McMillen played the trombone, while Ray Herrmann and Glen Berger performed the saxophone, and Chris Tedesco played the trumpet. The drums were played by Nathan Wetherington.2 According to Aguilera and Perry, the song was inspired by The Andrews Sisters' 1941 hit "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy".3 "Candyman" was planned to be released as the second single from Back to Basics in late 2006.4 During an interview with Seventeen in July 2006, Aguilera again stated that "Candyman" would be released as the follow-up single to "Ain't No Other Man".5 However, RCA Records chose "Hurt" to be released as the second single off the album; therefore, "Candyman" was released as the third.4 The song was sent to contemporary hit radio stations in the United States on February 27, 2007.6 In Germany, the single was released for digital download on April 6, 2007.7 One day later, "Candyman" was released as a CD single in France8 and Germany.9 On April 10, the song was available as a CD in the United States.10 A digital EP was released via iTunes Stores in European countries consisting of Belgium,11 France,12 Germany,13 Spain,14 and Sweden.15 On the same day, the digital version of "Candyman" was released in France.16 It was also available as a maxi single there on September 1, 2007.17 In the United States, a remix EP was released digitally on May 1, 2007.18 Composition "Candyman" (2007) Menu 0:00 A 20-second sample of "Candyman", which is described as a song that juxtaposes pop, blues and swing Problems playing this file? See media help. "Candyman" was described by Aguilera herself as a tribute to The Andrews Sisters' 1941 song "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy".3 Stylus Magazine's Thomas Inskeep opines that "Candyman" imitates swing music,19 while Joan Anderman from The Boston Globe commented that Perry and Aguilera attempted to modernize early 20th century pop and blues "only to end up imitating the Andrews Sisters,"20 and Slant Magazine's Sal Cinquemani characterizes the song as standard jazz and blues.21 According to the music sheet on Musicnotes.com published by Universal Music Publishing Group, "Candyman" was composed on the key of E major. The song is a midtempo song, with a moderate tempo of 86 beats per minute. Aguilera's vocals on the song span two octaves from the low-note of G3 to the high-note of G5.22 The song opens and concludes with the lyrics, "Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine / Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double-wine", which was credited as a sample used from "Tarzan & Jane Swingin' on a Vine" from Run To Cadence With U.S. Marines.2 Lyrically, "Candyman" talks about sexual intercourse;23 Jenny Eliscu for Rolling Stone quoted the lyrics "He's a one-stop shop / Makes the panties drop" and deemed it "nasty."24 Critical reception "Candyman" received mainly positive reviews from music critics. Billboard called the single "raunchy" and praised Aguilera's vocals, saying that "few popular vocalists could pull off such a laudable feat."25 Sputnikmusic's Amanda Murray deemed the song's tempo "fun" while describing its lyrics as "dumb and cheekily vulgar" and reminiscent of the Spice Girls' "The Lady Is a Vamp" from Spiceworld (1997).26 Sean Daly from Tampa Bay Times complimented Aguilera's vocals and its "X-rated lyrics."27 Pittsburgh Post-Gazette's Scott Mervis labelled it "the swingiest single since Brian Setzer jumped, jived and wailed,"28 while Yahoo! Music critic Dan Gennoe called "Candyman" "a good-time 1940s big band romp,"29 and Leah Greenblatt from Entertainment Weekly cited it as one of the few "pop-song highs" in Aguilera's career.30 AllMusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine selected "Candyman" as one of the two outstanding songs on the second disc of Back to Basics, alongside "Mercy on Me".23 Lucy Davis for BBC Music was negative towards the song, writing that it "successfully turns the volume and intensity down from 11 to somewhere like 5."31 Jenny Eliscu from Rolling Stone criticized "Candyman" as "a dead rip-off" of the Andrews Sisters' "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy."24 A reviewer from The Guardian disapproved of the "awful creation" and wrote that "the jollier she sounds, the more terrifying it becomes."32 "Candyman" received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 2008 Grammy Awards.33 Chart performance In the United States, "Candyman" debuted at number 99 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart on January 20, 2007.34 It peaked at number 25 on the chart, becoming Aguilera's fourteenth top 40 single on the Hot 100.35 On the Pop Songs chart, the single peaked at number 23 and remained there for a total of seven weeks.36 "Candyman" also peaked at number 18 on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart and stayed there ten weeks.37 It has been certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipping more than 500,000 copies in the United States.38 As of August 2014, "Candyman" had sold 1,153,000 copies in the United States alone, as reported by Nielsen SoundScan.1 In Canada, the single peaked at number nine on the Canadian Hot 10039 and was certified gold.40 In the United Kingdom, "Candyman" peaked at number 17 on the UK Singles Chart and remained within the top 75 for 20 weeks.41 Throughout Europe, the single attained the top 25 of most countries, peaking at number 11 in Belgium (Flanders)42 and Switzerland;43 number 12 in Denmark,44 Germany,45 Ireland46 and the Netherlands;47 number 13 in Belgium (Wallonia);48 number 14 in Austria;49 and number 24 in Sweden.50 On the European Hot 100 Singles, "Candyman" peaked at number 15 on the chart.51 In Denmark, the single achieved gold certification by IFPI Denmark.52 "Candyman" was a commercial hit in Oceania. The single peaked at number two in both Australia and New Zealand.5354 In Australia, the song remained in the top ten for 15 weeks53 and earned platinum certification by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA).55 In New Zealand, the single also achieved gold certification by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ).56 Music video The three versions of Aguilera, as seen in the music video. According to MTV News, it is a tribute to The Andrews Sisters. The music video for "Candyman" was filmed on January 28, 2007 in an airport hangar in Southern California. It was directed by Matthew Rolston and co-directed by Aguilera. The video is based on the 1940s World War II theme.57 In most of the music video, she dances and sings in three different hair colors: red, blonde and brown, as if she were in a singing trio, a tribute to The Andrews Sisters.58 In other shots she appears as the famous biceps-flexing factory worker from Westinghouse's "We Can Do It!" poster457 and as pin-up girls Judy Garland, Betty Grable and Rita Hayworth.57 The video also features product placement for Campari.5759 Benji Schwimmer, 2006 winner of the American dancing competition So You Think You Can Dance, makes a cameo appearance as Aguilera's GI dance partner. Benji's sister Lacey Schwimmer also appears in the video as a jitterbugger. Aguilera asked Rolston to co-direct the video with her after he worked with her for a photo shoot for the cover of Rolling Stone. Shooting the sequences of Aguilera as a singing trio took the longest since they had to be shot for each hair color and camera angle, which was computer-controlled for precision. Choreography was carefully arranged so that none of the versions overlapped and the takes could be spliced together. The clip's color scheme is based on Technicolor films, focusing on primary colors and bright secondary colors.57 Sal Cinquemani for Slant Magazine praised it as the best video for a song from Back to Basics.4 John Montgomery for MTV News commented on Aguilera's "bad girl" image, writing "though Aguilera's mostly going for glam here, she's also plenty bad, too, swinging her way into some servicemen's heart, coyly sipping on a milkshake and shaking it so hard your even your grandpa had to notice."60 The video brought Aguilera and Rolston an MTV Video Music Award nomination for Best Direction at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards, which went to Justin Timberlake's "What Goes Around... Comes Around".61 Live performances and covers Aguilera performing "Candyman" on her Back to Basics Tour in 2006 Aguilera first performed "Candyman" during a concert held in front of 1,500 fans and invited guests in London on July 20, 2006. The 40-minute concert comprised songs from the then-upcoming Back to Basics and other songs, including "Lady Marmalade" (2001) and "Beautiful" (2002). MTV UK was positive toward the performance, writing, "The gig reflected the jazz club mood of Christina's new album, with a swinging brass-heavy backing band and fit dancers bounding sexily around the stage".62 On September 8, 2006, Aguilera performed "Candyman" at Fashion Rocks in a white sailor suit with cap. The performance included photos of jazz standard artists that appeared on the backdrop.63 She also performed "Candyman" on Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve on December 31, 2006,64 and at the halftime show of the 2007 NBA All-Star Game.65 The song was included on the setlist of Aguilera's worldwide Back to Basics Tour.66 The recording of the performance was included on the video release Back to Basics: Live and Down Under (2008).67 Aguilera performed "Candyman" again on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno in 2013 in military-styled suits in efforts to honor the US troops.68 The song was covered by Alexandra Burke during the third week of the live show round of the fifth season of British television singing contest The X Factor.69 It was also performed by Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones), Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) and Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce) in "Pot o' Gold," an episode on the third season of the American TV series Glee.70 The version was well received by critics, some of whom deemed it as the best song of the episode.717273 The Glee version peaked at number 158 on the UK Singles Chart on November 12, 2011.74 Credits and personnel Sampling creditsContains a sample from "Tarzan & Jane Swingin' on a Vine" from Run To Cadence With U.S. Marines. Personnel Christina Aguilera – vocals, background vocals, songwriting Jim McMillen – trombone Linda Perry – producing, songwriting, directing, piano, mellotron, bass Chris Tedesco – trumpet, horn contractor Ray Herrmann – saxophone Glen Berger – saxophone Nathan Wetherington – drums Marc Jameson – programming Credits are adapted from the liner notes of Back to Basics.2 Track listing and formats Digital download7161."Candyman" – 3:14 CD single101."Candyman" – 3:14 2."Hurt" (Snowflake Mix) – 4:05 France maxi single171."Candyman" – 3:14 2."Hurt" (Snowflake Radio Mix) – 4:05 Digital download EP111."Candyman" – 3:13 2."Candyman" (call-out hook) – 0:11 Digital remix EP181."Candyman" (Offer Nissim Club Mix) – 8:27 2."Candyman" (Ultimix Mixshow) – 4:23 3."Candyman" (RedOne Mix) – 3:19 Charts Weekly charts Chart (2007) Peak position Australia (ARIA)53 2 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)49 14 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)42 11 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)48 13 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)39 9 Czech Republic (Rádio Top 100)75 80 Denmark (Tracklisten)44 12 Europe (European Hot 100 Singles)51 15 Germany (Official German Charts)45 12 Hungary (Rádiós Top 40)76 3 Ireland (IRMA)46 12 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)54 2 Netherlands (Single Top 100)47 12 Slovakia (Rádio Top 100)77 45 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)50 24 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)43 11 UK Singles Chart41 17 US Billboard Hot 10035 25 US Mainstream Top 40 (Billboard)36 23 US Dance Club Songs (Billboard)37 18 Year-end charts Chart (2007) Position Australia (ARIA)78 8 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)79 73 New Zealand (RIANZ)80 15 Netherlands (Mega Single Top 100)81 78 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)82 46 UK Singles Chart83 74 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)55 Platinum 70,000^ Belgium (BEA)84 Gold 25,000* Canada (Music Canada)40 Gold 40,000^ Denmark (IFPI Denmark)52 Gold 7,500^ New Zealand (RMNZ)56 Gold 7,500* United Kingdom (BPI)85 Silver 270,00086 United States (RIAA)38 Gold 1,153,0001 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone Release history Country Date Format United States6 February 20, 2007 Mainstream radio Germany7 April 6, 2007 Digital download France8 April 7, 2007 CD single Germany9 United States10 April 10, 2007 Belgium11 Digital download EP France12 Germany13 Spain14 Sweden15 France16 Digital download United States18 May 1, 2007 Digital download remix EP France17 September 1, 2007 Maxi single References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c Trust, Gary (September 1, 2014). "Ask Billboard : Taylor Swift Out-'Shake's Mariah Carey". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved September 2, 2014. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c Aguilera, Christina (2006). Back to Basics (inlay cover). Christina Aguilera. RCA Records. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Moss, Corey (February 21, 2007). "Xtina X Three: Aguilera Has Multiple-Personality Disorder In Clip". MTV News. Viacom. Archived from the original on December 14, 2013. Retrieved August 25, 2008. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d Cinquemani, Sal (March 1, 2007). "Christina Aguilera, 'Candyman'". Slant Magazine. Archived from the original on October 31, 2013. Retrieved June 25, 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "For The Record: Quick News On Christina Aguilera, Lindsay Lohan, Jessica Simpson, Taylor Hicks, Busta Rhymes & More". MTV News. Viacom. July 27, 2006. Archived from the original on December 14, 2013. Retrieved July 12, 2013. 6.^ Jump up to: a b "Airplay Archives". FMQB. Retrieved April 22, 2013. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c "Candyman" (in German). Amazon.com Germany. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 8.^ Jump up to: a b "Candy/Premium Import" (in French). Amazon.com France. Retrieved April 22, 2013. 9.^ Jump up to: a b "Candyman/Premium – Christina Aguilera" (in German). Amazon.com Germany. Retrieved April 22, 2013. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c "Candyman – Christina Aguilera". Amazon.com US. Archived from the original on May 2, 2007. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c "iTunes – Music – Candyman EP by Christina Aguilera". iTunes Store (Belgium). Apple Inc. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 12.^ Jump up to: a b "iTunes – Musique – Candyman EP by Christina Aguilera". iTunes Store (France) (in French). Apple Inc. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 13.^ Jump up to: a b "iTunes – Musik – Candyman – EP von Christina Aguilera". iTunes Store (Germany) (in German). Apple Inc. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 14.^ Jump up to: a b "iTunes – Musica – Candyman – EP de Christina Aguilera". iTunes Store (Spain) (in Spanish). Apple Inc. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 15.^ Jump up to: a b "iTunes – Musik – Candyman – EP av Christina Aguilera". iTunes Store (Sweden). Apple Inc. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c "Candyman – Christina Aguilera" (in French). Amazon.com France. Archived from the original on April 21, 2012. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 17.^ Jump up to: a b c "Candyman Maxi" (in French). Amazon.com France. Archived from the original on March 5, 2016. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 18.^ Jump up to: a b c "Dance Vault Remixes – Candyman". Amazon.com US. Archived from the original on March 17, 2016. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 19.Jump up ^ Inskeep, Thomas (August 31, 2006). "Christina Aguilera – Back to Basics Review". Stylus Magazine. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 20.Jump up ^ Anderman, Joan (August 13, 2006). "Aguilera is too clever by half". The Boston Globe (John W. Henry). Retrieved June 26, 2013. 21.Jump up ^ Cinquemani, Sal (August 8, 2006). "Christina Aguilera: Back to Basics Review". Slant Magazine. Archived from the original on October 14, 2013. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 22.Jump up ^ "Christina Aguilera 'Candyman' Sheet Music". Musicnotes.com Universal Music Publishing Group. Archived from the original on March 5, 2016. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 23.^ Jump up to: a b Thomas Erlewine, Stephen. "Back to Basics – Christina Aguilera – Back to Basics Review". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 24.^ Jump up to: a b Eliscu, Jenny (August 12, 2010). "Back To Basics". Rolling Stone. Wenner Media. Retrieved June 24, 2013. 25.Jump up ^ Taylor, Chuck (March 3, 2007). "Candyman". Billboard (Prometheus Global Media) 119 (9): 46. 26.Jump up ^ Murray, Amanda (August 27, 2006). "Review: Christina Aguilera – Back to Basics". Sputnikmusic. Jeremy Ferwerda. Retrieved June 27, 2013. 27.Jump up ^ Daly, Sean (August 19, 2006). "Aguilera takes out the trash". Tampa Bay Times (Times Publishing Company). Retrieved December 10, 2011. 28.Jump up ^ Mervis, Scott (August 17, 2006). "Christina Aguilera 'Back to Basics'". Pittsburgh Post-Gazette (Block Communications). Archived from the original on September 22, 2013. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 29.Jump up ^ Gennoe, Dan (August 14, 2006). "Christina Aguilera – 'Back To Basics'". Yahoo! Music. Archived from the original on January 7, 2007. Retrieved May 3, 2013. 30.Jump up ^ Greenblatt, Leah; Maerz, Melissa (August 16, 2011). "Britney Spears vs. Christina Aguilera: Pop diva showdown". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Retrieved September 1, 2015. 31.Jump up ^ Davis, Lucy. "BBC – Music – Review of Christina Aguilera Back to Basics". BBC Music. BBC. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 32.Jump up ^ Swash, Rosie (March 13, 2007). "Keep your hands off Christina Aguilera's Candyman". The Guardian (London: Guardian News and Media). Archived from the original on September 21, 2013. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 33.Jump up ^ "2008 Grammy Award Winners and Nominees". The New York Times (New York: The New York Times Company). February 9, 2008. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 34.Jump up ^ Hasty, Katie (January 11, 2007). "Beyonce Not Budging From Atop The Hot 100". Billboard (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved June 28, 2013. 35.^ Jump up to: a b "Christina Aguilera – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Christina Aguilera. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 36.^ Jump up to: a b "Christina Aguilera – Chart history" Billboard Pop Songs for Christina Aguilera. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 37.^ Jump up to: a b "Christina Aguilera – Chart history" Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs for Christina Aguilera. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 38.^ Jump up to: a b "American single certifications – Christina Aguilera – Candyman". Recording Industry Association of America. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH 39.^ Jump up to: a b "Christina Aguilera – Chart history" Canadian Hot 100 for Christina Aguilera. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 40.^ Jump up to: a b "Gold and Platinum Search – Candyman by Christina Aguilera". Music Canada. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 41.^ Jump up to: a b "Christina Aguilera Archive Charts". UK Singles Chart. Official Charts Company. Archived from the original on June 15, 2011. Retrieved January 10, 2010. 42.^ Jump up to: a b "Ultratop.be – Christina Aguilera – Candyman" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 43.^ Jump up to: a b "Swisscharts.com – Christina Aguilera – Candyman". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 44.^ Jump up to: a b "Christina Aguilera – Candyman Hitlisten.nu" (in Danish). Tracklisten. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 45.^ Jump up to: a b "Musicline.de – Aguilera,Christina Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 46.^ Jump up to: a b "Chart Track: Week 16, 2007". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 47.^ Jump up to: a b "Dutchcharts.nl – Christina Aguilera – Candyman" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 48.^ Jump up to: a b "Ultratop.be – Christina Aguilera – Candyman" (in French). Ultratop 50. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 49.^ Jump up to: a b "Austriancharts.at – Christina Aguilera – Candyman" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 50.^ Jump up to: a b "Swedishcharts.com – Christina Aguilera – Candyman". Singles Top 100. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 51.^ Jump up to: a b "Christina Aguilera – Chart history" European Hot 100 for Christina Aguilera. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 52.^ Jump up to: a b "Guld og platin i August". IFPI Danmark. Retrieved September 16, 2012. 53.^ Jump up to: a b c "Australian-charts.com – Christina Aguilera – Candyman". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 54.^ Jump up to: a b "Charts.org.nz – Christina Aguilera – Candyman". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 55.^ Jump up to: a b "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2007 singles". ARIA Charts. Hung Medien. Retrieved April 23, 2010. 56.^ Jump up to: a b "RIANZ Chart – Chart 1578: Monday 20 August 2007". Recorded Music NZ. Archived from the original on September 21, 2013. 57.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Candyman". Making the Video. MTV (Viacom). February 21, 2007. 58.Jump up ^ Vineyard, Jennifer (March 28, 2007). "Avril, Christina's Multiple-Personality Clips Copy A Page From Madonna's Handbook". MTV News. Viacom. Archived from the original on August 13, 2010. Retrieved August 25, 2008. 59.Jump up ^ "Christina Aguilera Chooses Campari". Campari Group. March 13, 2007. Archived from the original on July 24, 2012. Retrieved June 29, 2013. 60.Jump up ^ Montgomery, James (September 28, 2012). "Christina Aguilera's 'Your Body': As Bad As Her Baddest Videos?". MTV News. Viacom. Archived from the original on September 21, 2013. Retrieved July 9, 2013. 61.Jump up ^ "MTV Video Music Awards of 2007". MTV. Viacom. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 62.Jump up ^ "Christina Gets Burlesque at Koko". MTV UK & Ireland. Viacom. August 1, 2006. Archived from the original on March 3, 2016. Retrieved December 12, 2011. 63.Jump up ^ Weinstein, Farrah (September 8, 2006). "Beyonce, Jay-Z, Christina Put The Rock in Fashion Rocks Concert". MTV News. Viacom. Archived from the original on October 31, 2013. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 64.Jump up ^ "Primetime New Year's Rockin' Eve 2007 (2006)". Internet Movie Database. Amazon.com. Retrieved June 29, 2013. 65.Jump up ^ "Christina Aguilera – 'Candyman' (Live at NBA All Star Game 2007)". NME. IPC Media. Archived from the original on November 1, 2013. Retrieved June 29, 2013. 66.Jump up ^ Beck, Aaron (April 12, 2007). "Aguilera turns up the volume in glitz-laden spectacle". The Columbus Dispatch. Retrieved July 21, 2014. 67.Jump up ^ "Christina Aguilera – Back to Basics: Live and Down Under DVD". RCA Records. Retrieved December 12, 2011. 68.Jump up ^ Lee, Christina. "Christina Aguilera Performs 'Candyman' On ‘The Tonight Show’: Watch". Idolator. Buzz Media. Retrieved November 4, 2013. 69.Jump up ^ Fletcher, Alex (August 17, 2012). "'X Factor' Battle – Alexandra Burke vs Rebecca Ferguson: Have Your Say". Digital Spy. Hearst Corporation. Archived from the original on August 21, 2012. Retrieved June 29, 2013. 70.Jump up ^ Bain, Becky (October 11, 2011). "'Glee' Covers Christina Aguilera's 'Candyman' And Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'". Idolator. Buzz Media. Retrieved June 29, 2013. 71.Jump up ^ Slezak, Michael (November 1, 2011). "Glee Recap: Eire Walk With Me". TVLine. Mail.com Media. Archived from the original on November 7, 2011. Retrieved January 4, 2012. 72.Jump up ^ Hyman, Vicki (November 1, 2011). "'Glee' recap: Magically, ridiculously delicious". The Star-Ledger (Advance Publications). Retrieved January 4, 2012. 73.Jump up ^ Chaney, Jen (November 2, 2011). "Damian McGinty has (lucky) charm: 'Glee' by the musical numbers". The Washington Post. Katharine Weymouth. Retrieved January 4, 2012. 74.Jump up ^ "UK Singles Chart: Cluk Update (12.11.2011 – week 44)". Zobbel Archive. Retrieved December 18, 2011. 75.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 200940 into search. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 76.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Rádiós Top 40 játszási lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 77.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 200726 into search. Retrieved June 28, 2013. 78.Jump up ^ "ARIA charts — End of year charts – Top 100 Singles 2007". ARIA Charts . Australian Recording Industry Association. 2007. Retrieved January 10, 2009. 79.Jump up ^ "Jahreshitparade 2007". Ö3 Austria Top 40 (in German). Hung Medien. December 21, 2007. Retrieved January 10, 2012. 80.Jump up ^ "Annual Top 50 Singles Chart 2007". Recorded Music NZ. 2007. Archived from the original on September 15, 2008. Retrieved January 1, 2008. 81.Jump up ^ "Dutch charts portal". Mega Single Top 100 (in Dutch). Hung Medien. Retrieved January 1, 2012. 82.Jump up ^ "Schweizer Jahreshitparade 2007". Schweizer Hitparade. Hung Medien. Archived from the original on January 9, 2008. Retrieved January 1, 2010. 83.Jump up ^ "UK Chart Plus: 2007 Year-End Singles" (PDF). UK Singles Chart. Official Charts Company. Retrieved June 29, 2013. 84.Jump up ^ "Ultratop − Goud en Platina – 2007". Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. Retrieved May 30, 2014. 85.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Christina Aguilera – Candyman". British Phonographic Industry. Enter Candyman in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Silver in the field By Award. Click Search 86.Jump up ^ Myers, Justin (October 10, 2014). "Christina Aguilera's Official Top 20 Biggest Selling Singles Revealed". Official Charts Company. Archived from the original on October 17, 2014. External links Book icon Book: Back to Basics Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics "Candyman" music video on YouTube Category:2007 singles Category:Christina Aguilera songs Category:Music videos directed by Matthew Rolston Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Songs written by Christina Aguilera Category:Songs written by Linda Perry Category:RCA Records singles Category:2006 songs